


Decisions

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: A/N: This fic is unbeta’d, so any and all mistakes are mine. This fic gets real angsty, really fast. Mostly because the song is pretty sad.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is unbeta’d, so any and all mistakes are mine. This fic gets real angsty, really fast. Mostly because the song is pretty sad.

Dean could smell the perfume on the pillow next to his fading away. It was the first thing he noticed when he woke up and the last thing at night. Dean woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep, not today. Every year he and Sam took this day to stay inside the bunker. No cases, no monsters. For one day they left the world to handle its problems without them. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a picture. He wanted to remember her face when she was happy, not the empty look she had when he last saw her. 

*** 

“Do we have to go on a case?” Y/N was on the bed they shared, trying to pull him towards her while he got ready. “Let's just call another hunter and let them handle it. It's our anniversary let's spend it here in the bunker. The world can handle a day without the Winchesters.” Dean kissed her. She pulled him on top of her enjoying how he felt, but Dean reluctantly pulled away. 

“It's only a few towns over. If we all go, we can stop the shifter and still be back in time to give you your present.” Dean kissed her head. Y/N rolled her eyes and began packing her duffel. 

\--- 

They found the shifter in an abandoned house. Splitting up Y/N went upstairs, Sam headed towards the basement and Dean checked the rooms on the ground floor. He was checking the kitchen when he heard a loud crash. 

“Sam, upstairs!” he knew Sam would catch up, so he ran knowing Y/N found the shifter, fighting it on her own. When he reached the room, they were in he stopped in his tracks. Y/N was standing there staring at him next to a figure identical to her. Same clothes, same hair. He looked between the two as he stared into the eyes he loved so much, except there were two pairs staring back at him. 

“Dean, you have to kill her!” 

“I'm not the shifter she is!” 

“Shoot her before she gets away!” 

Dean was so confused. He loved hearing her voice, but right now he wanted her to stop talking, he needed to think. 

“Sammy, hurry up!” 

Y/N began fighting with her doppelganger again, to impatient to wait for his help. Dean knew he couldn't wait for Sam any longer. He needed to take a shot or risk the real Y/N being killed. They were moving to much for him to try and find something, anything, that would tell him which Y/N was his. He prayed he made the right choice and pulled the trigger. He hit one in the stomach. She held onto the wound, staring at the blood. 

“Dean" she looked into his eyes, falling to the ground as the other Y/N laughed. 

“Nice shot, Winchester. Too bad you hit the wrong target.” A wicked smile spread across the shifters face. 

“No" Gun still raised he fired off another shot at the shifters heart and ran to the real Y/N. His Y/N. He held her in his arms, tears forming in his eyes. 

Sam finally came into the room taking in the sight of his brother and his best friend. 

“There was another one in the basement.” 

Dean tossed the keys to baby towards Sam, picking up Y/N from the ground. 

“Hurry up, we're taking her to a hospital.” 

\--- 

Dean was in the backseat of baby, a bloody Y/N in his arms. 

“Dean?” 

“It'll be okay, sweetheart. You're gonna be okay.” 

She put a bloody hand on his cheek, he leaned into it. 

“I love you,” she turned her head towards Sam making eye contact with him in the rearview mirror, “both of you.” 

Racing down the road Sam was taking baby as fast as she could go. Dean could feel her heartbeat slowing down with each second they took to get her help. 

“Cas! We need you!” 

“Dean, you didn't do it on purpose and I forgive you.” Y/N closed her eyes, her hand dropped from his face. 

“No, stay awake sweetheart please. I'm sorry, just please stay awake.” He was crying and he didn't care who saw. Cas appeared beside him. 

“Heal her, hurry.” 

Cas touched her forehead trying to heal Y/N before she died. 

“Dean, I'm sorry. She gone.” 

Dean could feel his heart shatter inside him. Sam slowed down, parking baby on the side of the road, and looked at his best friend's body in his brother's arms. 

\--- 

Sam and Dean couldn't burn her body, not yet. They placed her in the infirmary, cleaned the blood off and changed her clothes. Dean left to grab something from his room. Sam was saying goodbye when Dean walked in again. He stared at Y/N's body. 

“I can't watch her body burn.” He held onto his brother as tears ran down both their faces. 

“I know, that's why I think we should bury her. As far as anyone knows this place is abandoned or doesn't even exist, so nobody will bother her.” Dean nodded his head, walking beside her. He pulled out a black box, opening it and pulling out the ring that sat inside. 

“I'll never know if we're gonna say yes. I was supposed to ask her tonight.” 

“I know she would've said yes.” 

Dean placed the ring on her left hand, hoping that Sam was right. Closing his eyes, he placed a gentle kiss on her head wishing she would be awake and smiling when he opened his eyes again. Hoping this was just some cruel nightmare, but when he opened his eyes nothing changed. 

“She wanted to let someone else handle it. She wanted to stay home, why couldn't I just stay home with her!” Dean threw the box towards wall. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder, they looked at each other both knowing if they didn't bury her now, they'll never find the strength too. 

*** 

Dean was at her grave, holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers in his hand. Part of him wished he would come to the grave and see her alive again, but he knew better. It was selfish of him to hope she would come back. She deserved to be up in heaven and anything that came out of that grave wouldn't be Y/N. He placed the flowers near the makeshift grave marker they made her. 

Dean had fallen asleep by Y/N's grave when Sam came to bring him back inside. 

“You always did sleep better next to her” 

The only time he was able sleep without hearing the sound of her heartbeat fading was when he fell asleep near her grave. Dean would make his way there in the middle of the night when she first died. Sam would find him there in the morning, waking him up to head inside. Now it only happened once a year if Sam didn't drag him inside before the night was over. 

Back in his room Dean lay on his bed, the smell of her perfume fading away once again. He got up, took the bottle of perfume he kept on his desk and sprayed it on the pillow, but nothing came out. He searched for another, knowing he should have one saved somewhere. Dean bought every bottle he could find when he heard it would be discontinued. When he couldn't find it, he felt like his heart was breaking all over again. Sam entered the room knocking on the door careful not to startle his brother. He handed another perfume bottle to Dean. 

“I knew you were running out and I saw someone with it last time I went on a supply run. Turns out they started making it again.” 

Neither brother said another word as they went bed, both knowing they wouldn’t have made it through Y/N's death if they didn't have each other. Dean knew tomorrow it would be back to work like usual, but today, it was her day. The world could survive one day without them. It always did and if it doesn't, well, at least he could see Y/N again.


End file.
